rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
JJ Frost
JJ Frost is the son of Jack Frost. Personality JJ is mischievous and a prankster by nature and just like his father, he likes to mess up with Bunny. He also likes to explore and discover new things. Appearance JJ has a round and youthful face with brown eyes. His hair is mostly brown with a little white in the front. His clothing consists of a sleeveless hoodie and shorts. Powers and Abilities Winter Magic As the son of Jack Frost, he has inherited many of his father's powers. He's able to control ice and snow while using the wind as way to travel. Water JJ has an affinity to water. He's able to control it and create it from the air around him, something that Ombric noticed Jack is unable to do. History After the events of Rise of the Guardians, Jamie and his friends started to spread the word of Jack Frost and his adventures with the Guardians. As a result, he became more and more popular as more children started to see him. During this time, Jack's feelings for someone started to develop and eventually he fell in love. Also Jamie joined the Guardians as the Guardians of Trust and Sophie acquired a special egg from Bunnymund which lets her enter the Warren any time she wants. By this time Jamie's mother started to see the Guardians as well. A few years later, knowing he will only get busier as more children want to play with him, Jack asked the question and eventually got married. A year later, Jack's child was born. Jack was the first person JJ saw when he opened his eyes for the first time. Each of the Guardians, introduce themselves to Baby JJ, but Bunnymund seem to be the one that caught his eye. Which resulted in JJ pulling Bunny's ears and he gave his first laugh. This event resulted in Bunnymund to say JJ is a troublemaker just like Jack which made everyone laugh. Pitch got a notice from one of his Fearlings and he kept an eye on Jack's child as he think this will cause a problem for him in the long run. As JJ started to grow, he started to learn multiple things from each of the Guardians. During summer time, Sophie and Jamie took JJ to the Warren. Where he was able to play pick-a-boo with the eggs and tag with them as well as North and Bunnymund. It wasn't until he was 3, that he started to showed signs of his powers during this he started to fly around the North Pole. Which resulted in a little trouble for the Elves and the Yetis as they started to catch him. Some time later, Pitch tried to "recruit" him, but as JJ declined the offer, Pitch decided to attack him by giving him nightmares. While his attempt failed, JJ lost control of his powers and destroy most of Pitch's Nightmares. This also caused a snow storm, that was only able to stop once Jack arrive on the scene. Jamie noticed that JJ started to develop a fear for darkness. To prevent this, Jamie gave JJ his stuff bunny but added a tiny shirt with the words: Wonder, Hope, Memory, Dreams, Fun and Trust on it. JJ developed hobbies such as pulling pranks which most of them involve Bunnymund, exploring the world for more mystical creatures with Jamie and Jack, learning multiple languages with Tooth and helping Sophie out with Easter and Christmas. He met Nightlight, Katherine and Ombric and he developed a liking for Katherine's stories. At the age of 5, he started his magic training under Jack and Ombric. The other Guardians also taught him multiple skills. Trivia *His powers are similar to his father, but not as strong and unlike his father, his powers are not affected by the lack of belief. *According to the Sandman, JJ's first dream was about meeting his parents. *While JJ hasn't have a nightmare thanks to the Guardians, he is afraid of darkness. *Some of his reasons for pulling pranks is to seek attention from his father. JJFrost.jpg Category:Children Category:Males Category:Good Category:The Rush Category:Power users